


30 Days OTP Challenge - McHanzo

by NellisTable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Arguing, Cooking/baking, Cuddling Somewhere, Dancing, Doing something Hot, During their morning ritual(s), Eating icecream, Gaming/Watching a Movie, Gazing into eachothers’ eyes, Holding Hands, In Battle, In Formal Wear, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, On One of Their Birthdays, One story one day, Shopping, Spooning, Wearing Kigurumis, Wearing eachothers’ clothes, cosplaying, doing something ridiculous, doing something sweet, doing something together, genderswapped, getting married, hanging out with friends, in a different clothing style, making up afterwards, on a date, sfw, side-by-side, with animal ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I finally decided to tackle the challenge I had already planned a long time. So here, I will try to observe the award ... every day one story. </p><p>P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice<br/>P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

Just imagine, two men together in large place, when only targets are robots.

One of them is sitting on the floor and begging his companion with sweet voice and cute face.

But the other one is just  focused on his targets.

,,Hanzo~“

,,No.“

,,Come one~“

,,I said no!“

,,But why?“

,,Because…I don’t want to be caught in the act….“

,,Really? Holdin‘ hand is forbiden act in Japan?“ He looked sourly and breathed white smoke.

,,Stop ditract me.“ He shot Scatter Arrow immediately.

 

 _*Double kill*_  

 

,,And by the way, it was not what I had in mind.“

,,Ou tell me, sweetheart, tell me, what did ya mean by that? I am more than curious.“ Hanzo didn’t answer. He just picked up his arrows and restart training program. It looked, that he was ashamed or it was something more.

_No way…ya smartass._

,,Wow…and I though, that after our woo-hoo in laundry, ya probably lost all yer embarrassment…“

,,Don’t be a fool cowman. I was never embarrassed.“

Hanzo made no attempt to interrupt the conversation with another blasting training robots. He waited. He clutched his bow tightly in his hand, but the left arrow in the housing. He wanted to tell him. He had to tell him, but he was not sure whether if will this smiling fool understand.

,,Yeah, not a single time in bedroom…but in public ya are-“

,,On public, anyone can see us.“ McCree stared at the back of the archer with his mouth open. Hanzo was always the one who had the last word in everything. _Always_. And McCree loved it. Despite his small grow _It‘s funny and adorable at the same time ‚cause…lookin‘ at him from above…I  am drownin‘ in his beautiful eyes.,_ he was able to assert his dominance.

,,And…that’s the only reason?“ McCree got up from the cold ground, and quietly get close to Hanzo. He wanted to feel his body heat. He wanted to be closer to Hanzo and convince him.

,,It is…complicated…“ Hanzo whispered softly. His head was bowed, as if he had no words or he was afraid.

,,What’s complicated on holdin‘ hands?“ Jesse was right behind Hanzo. In close proximity so that he could feel his heart beating. Each inhalation and exhalation. He felt his musk with shower gel. He wanted to touch him. Jesse had to touch Hanzo.

,,It‘s another method of how to tell each other, even without words, how to value one another. Let me to convince ya, will ya?“ Slowly his hand went over Hanzo‘s shoulder, around the elbow, to came down to wrist. Delicately intertwined their fingers and squeezed.

,,Like right now?"

,,Yep, somethin‘ like that. I wish that we’ll hold hands so not as friends, not as buddies but like- "

,,Lovers?"

,,The two lonely riders, who have found their love of life durin‘ their journey called life.“ Feeling hard holding hands filled Hanzo with warm feelings that had made his heart beating twice as fast.

,,Well, that was very nice monologue. Maybe you have convinced me. "

,,Really? My heart leaps for joy. "Jesse's joy was increased by one chaste kiss on the cheek.

,,Can you show me how it looks in reality? "

,,Of course, let's take a walk to the viewpoint. But before that..." Hanzo was swiftly forced to passionate kiss during cold wind.

,,So, ya ready?"

,,With you? For anything." So they went together in the warm hand holding by slow step towards their locality. Jesse with a winning smile and Hanzo with a shy, yet charming smile.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!
> 
> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585

,,Damn, that’s cold…“ Jesse was slightly trembling because of the cold embrace of the Russian base. He breathed crisp winter air and exhaled small white clouds.

,,I'm so glad, that I have my poncho, what about ya, Han-“ The view on trembling cold-blooded Japanese archer was more than alarming. Hanzo’s skin was white, mouth lost pure red color, even his cute pony tail was frozen.

,,Gosh, sweetheart, come here. Ya are tremblin‘ like a little bird.“

,,W-W-Why we are not fiding w-w-warmer place?“

_Man…his code of honor ain’t  allowin‘ be properly dressed?_

,,Why are ya hurtin‘ yer beautiful body Hanzo. Here, take this.“ He took of his poncho and cover Hanzo's frozen body.

,,I-It stinks…and…I-I am not cold. T-Take it back-“

,,No! Ya need it more than me“  He ordered directly. Hanzo didn‘t answer. Indeed, Hanzo was cold and he needed something warmer than his warrior dress.

_It smells like...him...I can’t stand this much. I…have to…keep it. Cigars, oil and Jesse. Mine. Only mine._

,,You…foolish…cowman…“

,,Don’t waste yer breath, or ya get sick,“

,,L-Lead the way.“ He took Hanzo around shoulders and moved out.

 

* * *

 

After few minutes of walking they had finally found a small room with a few blankets and mattresses.

,,Let’s stay here 'til the storm ends." Hanzo unapologetically. He followed him wrapped in the warm Poncho. ,,Nice, some blankets are here."

,,I am good with that one you lent me." Hanzo mumbled and looked around the room. Meanwhile Jesse closed the door and sat down on old mattress.

,,It could be worse. Here we go! "He put two blankets on his shoulders and urged his companion to join him.

,,Don’t you even try it."

,,Come on, honey. Let's share same space together." He exhorted him with a sad expression on his face. Hanzo resisted for several seconds with stone faces.

,,Please, sweetheart. I wanna hug ya so much. I wanna feel yer body."

,,Grrr ... fine. Spread your legs!" Hanzo's order startled Jesse, but he did as he wanted. _It ain‘t good to oppose him_. Hanzo stepped closer and sat in his lap and draped part of poncho over Jesse‘s shoulders. He put his head on Jesse's shoulders. _He is cuddlin‘ with me. I'm dying._

,,Hu, I like that one.“

,,I want some more heat from you.“ He squirmed. They clung to each other like two loving partners. Jesse felt that Hanzo‘s face was cold

,,Ou? And what ‘bout this…“ Jesse firmly put hand around Hanzo‘s waist and held him even closer. ,,Better?"

,,Yes. Much better. Thank you.“

,,Everythin‘ for ya sweetpie.“

,,Do you want hear an interesting fact?

,,Why not?“

,,If it was not so cold outside, I'd like to do it with you. Here and now.“

,,Really? Wait...seriously? Here and now?!" Jesse was more than eager. _Hanzo is offering itself? Oh my God. Jackpot!_

,,Do not be ridiculous. In this place, in such a condition? Not even in a dream!"

,,T-That hurt ... " _That was nasty and mean!_

,,But you can hug me even more. "

,,Oh, I am gonna!" He hugged him by all him strength that he showed how bad Hanzo’s joke was.

_Ya are evil Hanzo, but nice smell. I have to stay like this for some time. So beautiful and sweet smell. I could stay like this all day._


	3. Gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,,What are we going to do today?“

,,No idea. We can...enjoy our free time in the…pleasure way.“ Jesse blinked twice with seductive smile. Many would totally disarmed, but Hanzo’s mood was on was at low ebb.

,,Not in the mood.“

,,That hurts. So, any idea?“

,,You promised to show me some of those games ... which Genji likes the most.“

,,Ouuu, yeah, sure. Good idea. I hope that D.Va is not gonna butt in.“ During the journey Jesse tried to hold hands. Only he tried, all his efforts were brutally trample into the ground. _Baby come on, don‘t be such a spoilsport!_

* * *

 

,,Playroom‘s empty! Have a seat, I’ll prepare everythin‘. “ Hanzo sat on the couch and watched his cowboys.  _I am very curious what Genji loves about this nonsense._

,,Ou, I gotta ya!“

Jesse carried two controls, one of them gave to Hanzo .

,,I think I will just watch.“

,,Come on, at least try it. Don‘t be a wimp. It's just a game!“

,,I can imagine the concept of the game in your style, you fanatic cowman.“

,,Tsk, ya have to go with the modern style and technology. Youn‘ Learner - Wise Elder!"

,, Are you suggesting, that I am old?"

,,Of course not. Ya are pretty hot guy with beautifull face and awesome body.“  Nearly he would have sat down in to Hanzo's lap and changed all the plans, but...anyone here wasn‘t in the perfect mood.

,,Use your mouth to better intentions than endless talk.“

,,Roger that honey! So take the control a listen! We are gonna fight 1v1. Ya are the left dude, I’m the right one. All ya need to do is destroy mah health bar, that the orange bar on the top. Pretty easy ain't it?“

_Prepare yourself 3, 2,1_

,,How am I supposed to move?“

_Fight!_

,,Just pressin‘ these four buttons with arrows!“ The enthusiasm of the game and a clear victory filled Jesse’s body wave of enthusiasm of children's joy.

_You won!_

_Round 2_

,,And that's all? Pressing buttons and main goal is the destruction of a colored rectangle that shows your health? This is ridiculous.“

,,Ya need just time to trainin‘ honey. Not everythin‘ is fine at the first strike.“

,, Tell me about it, you romantic with the greatest experience in kissing.“

_Player 1 won! Congratulations!_

Thtat was a blow to below the waist. Yes, Jesse likes to boast, but in some cases too much exaggeration...Just shy of a typical dandy with many fanciful stories and clamped tail between his legs.

,,Hanzo...ya are really cruel man."

,,And this is saying nothing to me. At least I can see that you are just like Genji. Childish and overly playful.“

,,I have to be, otherwise it would be borin‘ with me in bed or…any other places,  don’t ya think? " _McCree strike back. Have a taste of yer own medicine, ya sexy grouch._

Precision strike. Hanzo has no arguments and saying the truth to this smiling Cowboy was beneath his dignity. Both were silent for a long time, until one of them gave up and admitted his mistake.

,,OK sorry. I ain’t  very good teacher ... if ya want, we can-"

,,Shh. Just end up this game, turn on...something. And...lie down, please.“

,,Anythin‘ ya wish darlin‘. " Upon request he ended game and switched to a grim movie. He lay back and let Hanzo to lie down on him.

,,Incidentally... " Before he could ask, Jesse received a sweet warm kiss. ,,Yes, it is fun and nice with you in bed...well everywhere to be sure." He put his head on Jesse’s chest and had full attention into movie. Jesse was so overjoyed by that kiss and Hanzo’s confession that he didn’t catch the movie. He was just trying to enjoy lying his lover and soothe the reddening face and pounding heart.

_Hanzo, yer words are like yer arrows…accurate and deadly...gosh...I luv ya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585


	4. On date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!
> 
> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585

,, Damn, where is he?“ Jesse was very nervous. For 10 minutes he was looking in the mirror and tried found any imperfection that could Hanzo offend and embarrass himself in front of him.  In the other hand he tried to hold and protect a small gift for his beloved.

He checked collar, sleeves, pockets, hair, face, shoes...and everything several times again. _Damn, stop bein‘  nervous, it's just a date ... with the most beautiful guy in the world._ _Shit, I’m nervous. I‘m done. I can’t._ _Take a breath.Ya have nothin‘ to lose._

Jesse left his hat in his room for no reason. _Was that a good idea? Will he recognize me without it? What if he say that I look awful without it... nonono, certainly not. That's the dilemma..._

People walked around him, as if he were a mere decorations. There were a few individuals who have pointed on him, but one man showed up in unusual clothing.

,, Jesse? Is that you?“ _Gosh, is here…_

His heart started beat like crazy when observed a his beloved. Hanzo was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, perfectly silhouetted his body. It wasn‘t as daring as his classic daily dress, but the purpose was fulfilled. His hair was free, without ribbon. Jesse's blood began to boil and pour into those parts that were for society more than inappropriate.

,,Oh, ya caught me. I giv‘up." With a broad smile he greeted him. Meanwhile he tried not to reveal his little gift. ,,Y-Ya look really ... pretty. It suits ya." _Hell, I‘m despred. My brain ain‘t getttin‘ enough blood._

,,Thank you. If you're ready, we can go." _Now‘s the chance._

,,So before…somethin‘ for ya.“ He gave him a beautiful red rose as a little modest gift.

,,Jesse, you did not have to."

,,Yep, but I wanted to. Take it." Hanzo was not accustomed to receiving gifts for no reason. But when he looked into Jesse's sincere innocent eyes that shone only pure love...he accepted the gift with a smile.

,,So lead the way, my beloved Jesse. "

The first part of  date took place in the park as interesting walk. They didn‘t spare of few men and women whose were giving them look like “Eu, that disgusting. Go home, we have childer here“. And Jesse couldn‘t think of a better idea than even more provoking by passionate kisses in middle of the road. Hanzo wasn‘t against it, on the contrary, he has increased the intensity of precise moves and touches. _This is really nice._

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon, after little trip around they ended on a bench under a blossoming cherry tree. They sat close together, holding hands and watching the falling cherry blossoms.

,,This‘s really peacefull…“

,,It really is…your rose is really beautiful. Here is present for you.“ He got a little blue box with unknown contents. I wasn’t heavy it had to be something small and light. _If he is askin‘ for mah hand, it's the happiest day in my life._

He opend it slowly and it wasn’t a ring. _Well, better luck next time!_ It was necklace. Little iron pendant were two dragons forming a sort of symbol. _Isn’t it the same symbol, which has Hanzo on his kimono?_

,,Wow, it looks cool. Thanks!“ He immediately put it around his neck. ,,These are dragons, right?“

,,This is a sign of my family. Shimada’s sing. I got it when I became an adult, so I could later give it to a person that I will respect and cherish in my life.“

Jesse was without words.. So much feelings were mixing together in him, that he couldn’t speak. His heart was pounding like crazy, and blood flowed into his face.

,,It's just a gesture Jesse, you can refuse if it is too much for you, but I think-"

,, Hell…Hanzo..." He pulled him onto his back and began kissing. Joy and eufororie clouded his mind. He couldn‘t stop. He wanted Hanzo, here and now.

,,J-Jesse-" He couldn‘t breathe and he was silenced by wet passionate kisses. He tried to intervene, but Jesse‘s ferocity and greed knew no end. Jesse quickly unbuttoned his shirt and greedy hands found their place.

The most sensitive point were nipples. Jesse knew it too well, and Hanzo was defenseless against it. Hanzo moaned into Jesse's mouth, tightly holding his shoulder. Lacked so little to break Hanzo‘s will resist and be completely engulf lust and excitement. Hanzo used nearby screaming children.

,,Stop! They will see us, I don’t want to-“

,,Just ignor them! Ya are here for me, not them.“ Both breathed deeply as if they were fighting for their lifes.

,,B-But I do not want to share my and your pleasure with anyone else. I do not want to do it here. Perhaps at first sight it looks nice, but anyone can disturb us at in…best part and thus destroys everything, and disgracing us.“

_Us…us…fuck he’s right. Ouch, my cock’s hurts._

,,Next to the park is a hotel. We can spend our night here. No more running, stopping or people around. Just you, me and a lot of time. Promise."

,,Ou...I'll show ya how I respect ya and worship ya. "

,,I can not wait. So hurry. Move. "


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write every day. One story, one day. They are not prepared in advance :) just sayin'

,,You…are…so…boring.“

,,And ya are drunk, Hanzo.“

,,I am not…drunk.“

,,Yep, ya are.“

,,Quiet you fool!“ And he took two more long meadow of his beloved sake.

_Think McCree, ya got Hanzo on a silver platter. Ya gotta get him somehow. He doen‘t have a clear head. Take advantage of it!_

,,How many times have ya been kissed? I mean, before we met.“ _I’m so evil._

,,How…should I know?“

,,Cause, I am curious. Ya never told me about yer past.“ Jesse unobtrusively sipped his japanese wine. Hanzo didn‘t objected. Or rather, he couldn‘t. Jesss question more than surprised him.

,, Well, my mother kissed me when I was a kid...“

,,Where?“

,,On forehead, every night. For restful sleep without nightmares.“

,,Sweet woman and mum.“

,,Yes, she was.“ _Oh, I didn’t wanna... Quick turnover sheet._

,,And…anywhere else?“

,,Well…I don’t remember…“

,,Shall we try some’f them?“

,,What do you-“ He received a gentle kiss on the left cheek.

,,Ya givin 'me those before sleep. I really like them. " He took Hanzo’s hand gently to not startled him and kissed back of his hand. ,,I wanna kiss ya this way every day. If ya let me.“

,,Do not be ridiculous."

,,I'm serious about this. Really. I ain‘t lyin‘. "

,,Fine, anything else?" _Ya eager handsome. I'll show ya._

,,Are ya gonna let me? "

,,It is your show cowman. " He took Hanzo‘s chin and began at his upper lip. He pressed it with his lips, then chewed and sucked. Taste of sake mixed therebetween. It was heady and intoxicating.

 If he had the same blood alcohol level certainly this would degenerated into obscene games, which would subsequently lead to a wild and uncontrolled sex.

And he joined his eager tongue and moistened Hanzo’s soft lips. Hanzo could barely sniffs and McCree’s nimble tongue scrambled into his mouth. In his defense, he was able only groan quiet and fruitless struggle for supremacy over his sober companion.

When alcohol aroma began to soar in McCree’s head, he twice bitten Hanzo into both lips and kissed and bit him in chin.

,,Well,“ he sigh ,,now I have clearly demonstrated four…maybe five ways of kisses. Any favorite one?“

Hanzo only grinned. _He looks so charmin‘ ._

,,I have a favorite ... "

He leaned toward him, but he did not kiss his lips, but his neck. Chaotic and provocative kisses flooded McCree‘s neck so that he consciously or maybe unconsciously formed them into small hickeys.

Playing on his neck was Jesse’s favorite type of kissing. He enjoyed every single movement. _Not big deal, just hickeys._ They belong into, but he didn‘t want to be marked alone. He pushed himself at Hanzo‘s bare neck and gave him several intense kisses.

They sighed, mourned, but the efforts of one of them slowly stopped.

,,Hanzo?"

,,Chrrrr ... "

_And heck, he fell asleep durin‘ kissin‘. I must be really borin‘ ... or maybe it's just that sake._

He took a last remnant of sake.

_Nope, not my cup. I'll stick with mah standards._

He took sleeping Hanzo in his arms ( _like a princess ... prince)_ and carried him into his room.

,, Sweet dreams, Hanzo. "And he received goodnight kiss on the forehead.

,, Hmmm ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585


	6. Wearing eachothers’ clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!
> 
> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585

Hanzo was in a deep sleep long after his usual wakeup time. Excessive amounts of alcohol served as an excellent drink for long sleep.

Jesse had the best idea. Took advantage of the ignorance of his sleeping partner and searched his wardrobe. And made his joke perfected, he left on the bed, next to Hanzo, only his plaid shirt and pair of clean jeans. The rest of the clotheshe hid under the bed in the storage area.

_He’s gonna be totally out so that he won’t be bothered to look. He grabs the first thing he fits in the hand._

Perfect plan Jesse…really good.

First he took in from his wardrobe a  _yukata_. Hanzo was in it always after a bath, even during the night. He walks in it and sleep. _So actually evenin' suit and pajamas in one. Total practical. I think._

Dark blue yukata with embroidered markings on both sleeves. _That's the symbol of his family. I have the same_. He fingered his necklace _. It‘s there. Always and forever._

He was only insleeping pants, so he tried it immediately. _Wow, it's fine_. _I have to ask him where I can get it._

He looked at himself in the mirror. _There must be chilly feet in that. Brr. Wherehe has those nifty wooden shoes?_

He couldn’t find them. Instead, he found one of his daily suit. _That's… kimono? Hell why I haven’t asked him about it yet? Ou and that ribbon!_

He tied his hair into a ponytail similar to Hanzo’s with the same ribbon.

 _Have longer hair, and this could be awesome._ He grinned and imagined the hlaf awaked Hanzo, either naked or in a blanket.

,,Hmmm…“   _I probably shouldn’t_ . _After all ... I don‘t know. I feel better in this._

He imagined sleeping Hanzo in it. Every detail of his body. Every curve. His uncovered chest. _That breast…Hmm, so nice, but I don‘t want to harm it…still..._

He put Hanzo‘s clothes near to his face and deeply sniffed it. Very familiar aroma. _Exactly Hanzo. That I could do this every day, amon‘ other things…with him. Every day, like a dream._

,,Morning.“ _Fuck, he’s awake!_

Hanzo stood in the doorway only in Jesse‘s red-and-white shirt. Nothing else. His hair was mussed, but his body was beautiful.

Jesse was a couple of sizes bigger in the shoulders, so his shirt worked on Hanzo as seductive nightdress, half opened _(although wrong, the more hot it was),_ barely enough to cover the intimate parts. He didn‘t bother to roll up his sleeves. _Simply perfect_.

,,G-Good mornin‘, princess. " He did not know of what should be more exciting. The fact that Hanzo caught him in the act or... that seductive clothing.

,, Looks like you have found alternative sleeping clothes." _God, what is  he sayin‘?_

,, W-Well, sure. I was curious. Em ... Hanzo? "

,,Hmm? " Jesse was only able to swallow the bitter obscene saliva of greed and excitement. ,,You mean this?" He purposely let the shirt fall from his left shoulder. Thanks to Jesse's expression that he was unable to think.

,, Em ... hmmm? "He bit his lip. _I feel like I‘m in handcuffs_.

,, It lay next to me. If you had been there, you and I might won’t be out of bed. Your pity. " _Fo‘ fuck sake, I want to be the shirt ...._

,, Incidentally... " He stepped closer to Jesse.. ,, In Japan we wears nothing under yukata. So be kind and take your pants off now." Without hesitation, Jesse did what Hanzo wanted. His pants was down and half erection free. No hint of resistance. He was completly over Hanzo’s control. And so Hanzo wanted it like this and took advantage of it.

,, Now it is correctly. And now excuse me, I am going to take a bath. Alone. You will stay here. I will be back soon and…show you some more trick how to wear yukata. " Before he disappeared from Jesse’s sight, he enjoyed the last look at Hanzo’s perfect uncovered butt.

_Why am I so weak? I can't wait forever. Hurry or I'll join ya really soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for my pleasure, but even for you and yours, so show me some love please!!!! I am desperate, no one loves me...


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pleasure for MCHanzo shippers and lovers. Stay with me bros and sis! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> More love for me? ^^

,,Hanzo look! I‘m ninja!“

,,No, you are not ninja. You are _samurai.“_

,,That’s the same.“

,,NO, THERE ARE NOT THE SAME…you fool.“

,,Okey okey, jeez. Easy darlin‘ that was just joke. I know, taht this costume is samurai. Ninja is…borin‘. Nothin‘ against Genji but, ya know.“

,,Stop please….just…why are you wearing this?“

Hanzo was amazed. Well, Jesse was handsome in that, and he correctly tied the kimono, but he just didn‘t know why.

,,I’m cosplayin‘!

,,You are…what?“

,,Cosplayin‘. Never heard about that?“

,,This is the first time.“

,,Ou, I like first time with ya darlin‘. How many it's our first time?“

,,Get on the point _samurai-kun._ “ _Ou my gosh. Kun? That sound so cute. Say it again honey~._

,,What was that?“

,,What do you mean?“

,,That _kun_ part.“

,, Are you wonder what  does it mean?“

,, Yes, and I want to hear ya say it again. "

,,Hear what? I will fulfill your wish... "

,,Say mah lovely name with that _kun_ after that.“

Hanzo archly smile. _Nononono, my knees are bucklin‘. That's a dirty game._

Even before he got to his request, he took Jesse's interesting costume to explore quality. Among fingers substance it was nice and soft. He would not let Jesse run around in something poor.

,,Is it pleasant walk in this? "

,,Yep it is, but there are nicer things to wear."

,,For example?"

,,My shirt? I like them so much. What's your opinion?"

,,Positive. If they are clean and ironed... anyways. I want to know the answer to the question 'What is cosplaying?' Jesse-kun " _Precise strike into the heart. Ouu, this is not good! Mah pants are growin‘ up._

,,Well, the thing is that on a certain day ya get dressed as your favorite fictional character, trying to imitate them the whole day. Behavior, gait style of speech and so on. Or you take it just as fun and entertainment...on the whole it's mainly clothin‘. The more ya looks like yer choosen character, it‘s all more appreciated. Simple as a ladder, isn‘t it?"

,,Not really ... why would a adult man trying to looks and behave like someone who doesn’t exist. "

,,Have ya ever heard word  ‚anime‘ or ‚manga‘?"

,, I am a Japanese and anime and manga come from Japan. Yes, I know what it is. Genji often watched anime and read manga. He did not mention cosplay-ing? "

,,It’s from two words – costume and play. Ya are playin‘ in costume. Cos-play. Yey. Anyway, it cames from Japan so…ya are uninformed or inconsistent.“

,,I was raised in a different direction than my brother. That, unfortunately, will not change. And  will probably disappoint you, but even your explanation does not tell me much of anything. I am sorry.“

,,I‘m okay with that. Anyway, does it suits me? Do ya like it on me?“

,,Yes. You are very handsome in that.I dare to say, but more than usually _.“ Huuu praise will delight._

,,Thanks honey. I value your words the most. I'm goin‘ to join those kids, I promised them that I‘ll arrive. "

,,And  handsome samurai hasn’t got any more time for someone who is not that much interested in costume playing but into samurai-kun himself? _God, it worked. I am enticin' him, and now I've got him. Thanks Mrs. Anna. Ya saved me. Again._

,,I love games. And playin‘ with ya? My wish comes true.“

  _What are we gonna play today Hanzo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!
> 
> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585

,,Wait, wait, wait! Ya're goin‘ to cook?“

,,Yes, because you are going to bake.“

,,Beg yer parden?“

,,Have you forgotten? Yesterday. Midnight. In your room, after one bottle of whiskey.“

_***Jesse’s super flashback activated*** _

**0022, McCree’s room.**

Aready half bottle of whiskey was gone and the mood was more than eloquent.

 ,,Bullshit, ya can‘t cook. "

,, I certainly do better than you."

 ,,Nahnahnah, ya don‘t. Don‘t tell me that first son of a big clan of Shimada have learn ya all sorts of skills, in terms of struggle and power, but also how to cook? Nope, I don‘t believe it. Genji's got burned once when he stepped near to cooker."

,, Well then, let's make a deal. "

,, Oh? I'm listenin‘. "

,, You are interested in _ramen_. Am I right?"

,,Hell yea! Genji told me about it and I can‘t wait to try it one day. "

,, But I want to have some profit from it, too. "

,, Ou honey...my lovely sweet bunny boy. All ya have to say is where... right here? I’m ready for ya every day, every ‘our, so shall we now? " He leaned toward him and pounced upon his legs. In a state of drunkenness Jesse was more brash and bawdy. Hanzo let him while tempted, after all it's just fun to watch Jesse moves after a decent dose of strong alcohol.

,,That was not I meant you horny drunk-man. I want you to also demonstrated in the kitchen. "

,, Pfff, a special wish my lady?"

 ,, I want you to bake cheesecake. "

,,Beg yer parden?"

,,You had ‚a big mouth‘ that you can handle it 'left back'. So I want to try. "

,, Yer _ramen_ exchange my cheescake? That’s so borin‘. If ya gonna have a sweet costume, I’ll accept yer deal."

,,We will see then."

_***Flashback done*** _

,,Damn. So that’s why we‘re here?"

,,Yes, you need buy ingredients for your creation. Actually, two. "

,, Why for two? "

,, Or maybe you will have more hosts?" _Don't even think about it._

,, N-No, of course. Ya and I..."

,, You do not seem too excited ... " Hanzo‘s concern was to delightfully touching _. I should like to look more often._

,, When I'm with ya, I'm always excited. Whether situation I‘m. " Carelessly and without thinking of the potential consequences of he gave Hanzo a passionate kiss. Perhaps they were out in public, but neither of them did not step back. They enjoyed the few seconds in love touches to several witnesses.

,, Jesse, not here ... "

,, But later for sure ... "

 _Damn. I hope, that I have the recipe ... huuu. There it is_. He found a small piece of paper in his hat. He had written out the whole process and all necessary materials. Searching, however, was even worse. From the beginning he made fun of Hanzo, thanks to his long decision regarding two identical celery or carrots. Even longer it was when it came on choosing eggs.

It was fun to spend time with Hanzo, but some things were dealt with too much detail. After all, it didn‘t matter whether celery or carrots will be a centimeter longer or thicker than the second or third one. Or if a sufficient number of garlic cloves or if the scallions in a in a uniformly ratio of white to green.

_Just a perfectionist, one of us must be._

But then Jesse subsequently lost himself on the icing, vanilla and plain sugar or the right kind of biscuits. Fortunately Hanzo have an overview in this, so that after an hour searching  they finally came back 'home'.

,,I’m done! If we're goin‘ to shoppin‘ next time, only for clothes!“

,,Really? For you or for me? "

,, I don‘t care. Better than this. "

,, Careful with that kind of desire. "

,, And even accomplish mine? You promised me. "

,,Come here, my little big _cowboy-kun_.“  _Don't count only with kisses my dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tired and without idea. Sorry for the mistakes, I'll fix it later. I need some sleep and fresh ideas.


	9. Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am desperate, angry and generally fucked. Sorry for the delay...Well no one cares...
> 
> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585

,,What is he doing here?“

,,He’s goin’ with us.“

,, I hope you will not mind my presence. Jesse invited me.“ The robotic voice wafted from half man and Omnic.

,, It  will be change for me, spend part of the day with people. Do thingslike people ... almost like it was yesterday ... "Genji stopped with the sight of his brother. He did not look too impressed.

,, But if _Anija_ doenst agree my invitation-"

,, If you were invited, so I have no reason to stop you. "

,,Okey then, let’s move.“ Jesse was full of joy and enthusiasm. He did not notice growing tension between two brothers. Hanzo could only sigh and followed his two companions one step behind.

_I do not know what to say. I do not know how to react. Why today? Let my dragon reviewing my behavior._

,, What are doin‘ all day? Bein‘ half Omnic is nothin‘ cool, or do I-"

,, I don't agree. It is the knowledge yourself. Finding your path in life, and above all peace of mind. Meditation and trainings fulfill my every day. For a number of years. "

,, Oh, and how about yer diet? Do need eat or drink? Sleep?"

,, I don't need anything of them. During meditation I will restore my lost energy and me needs. "

,, Oh, that's cool! What do you think Hanzo- "

Hanzo was oblivious to their conversation. Well, no interest into. He didn‘t to interfere. He did not feel too well and most importantly welcome. He had no idea what to say to his…brother. More than 10 years was Genji dead for him and now should be replaced by this ... machine.

_He's not Genji. Genji is dead. I killed him. And I will never be able to tell him how much I'm sorry. How stupid and foolish I had been. Why did I ever agree to this. I am not welcome in this group._

His lightweight ignorance consisted of reading one of his books without a name and author.

,,Anija ... did I said something wrong? "

,, Hanzo…Come on, say somethin'. "

,,Something…“

,,Ya know, that's what I thought. Are ya OK? In all the time ya didn‘t say much.“

,,Maybe we've been thrilled topic ... what are you reading right now?

,,A book.“

,,I see…“

,,Honey, are ya sure ya're okay? Ya are normally talkin‘ with us and now, as if ya ate something bad ... maybe I figured it out.“

Both brothers tensed their senses.

,,Was my breakfast so bad?"

_Jesse... you do not play at all in this role._

,, The ratio of eggs and bacon along with waffles was adequate. "

,,So what happened?

_I  don‘ t feel good here. I don‘t want to be here. I want to be alone with Jesse ... or just G-Genji. Not both. Then I'm not myself. I want to try to live normally, normally entertain. I don‘t want to be stressed out. After duress. ... I want to be…myself.  With Jesse…_

,, Absolutely nothing. I  am okay.“

,, So can I ask a question? "Genji still sounded the same. Dispassionately. Without emotion. Like a machine.

,, Something bothering you? G-Genji? "His tone sounded more than irritated.

,, How it is between you and Jesse? "

,, Excuse me? "Hanzo nearly jumped out of his chair. Jesse was hiding his blushing face under the hat.

,, I've never seen you to be with someone so close. You've never tried any… warm human contact.  That’s why I’m asking. "

,,Why are you asking for this?! "

,,Hanzo, I didn’t want to- "

,,You never cared for anything other than your life and your accomplishments. Nothing else! And now after 10 years, you show up out of nowhere and I have to confide my life to you? From the very beginning me and our whole family were indifferent. You went for your  dreams, and where are mine?! Where are they? Buried along with my mother, father and my brother!"

,, H-Hanzo calm, he‘s just askin‘. He‘s yer brother, so he would perhaps- "

,, He is not my brother! My brother is dead. I killed him by these hands, and this half machine will... never ... never replace my brother. "

Abruptly rose from his chair. ,,I'm leaving. I apologize Jesse, but this ... I can not. I'll try to make up for it somehow, but tonight .... I want to be alone. Sorry."

,, H-Hanzo, wait! "And he was gone. Jesse looked disappointed at Genji, whose was also preparing to leave.

,, I felt that this was not a good idea ... I also apologize Jesse ... he needs some time, we should give it to him.“

,,I’m serious…with your brother.“

,,Hmmm?“

,,Ya asked about our relationship. I mean-“

,,I know Jesse. I can see it your intentions with him are pure. Please do not give up. Have patience with Hanzo. He needs. I guess I'm the last one to be asking for it ... "

,, Do not worry, I ain‘t give up without a fight, especially on my Hanzo...“

,, I'm glad to hear that, for today…goodbye. "

,, Easy, leave it to me. "

,,I believe you."


	10. With animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just pissed of...I am without imagination...

,,H-Hanzo?“

,,Yes?“

,,C-Can ya hear me?“

,,Of course I can. I am not deaf. I have ears.“

,,Weeeeeell, I can see that.“

,,See what?“

,,Yer ears.“

,,Ouch. "

,,Do ya feel it?"

,,Of course, you fool! What are you trying to do? "

,, Holy moly ... ya are kitty~ Oh my gosh! " And he was pressing soft ear again.

,,It hurts! Stop it!"

,,Do ya have tail tool? "He searched him but found a soft furry tail. ,, Aww, too bad ... but the ears are so cute!"

,,Enough! What the hell are you talking about ?! "

,, So take a look. "

Steered him toward the mirror. Hanzo not believe his eyes. Indeed, instead of his normal ears had cat ears.

,, What does it mean ?!"he yelled at the mirror and touched  his new ears.

,, Ain’t them cute? How do ya say kitty in Japanese? "

,, _Neko_ ... but this is not essential. How can I get rid of them? "

,, Ya want to get rid of them? Why? They improve yer loveliness. "

,,Men are not supposed to be cute! "

,,But ya are. "

,,Stop. "He pushed Hanzo on the wall, his hands gripped and would not allow him to move.

,,If ya ain’t alllow me to touch them, ya leave me no choice ... I gonna lick them. "

,,W-What ?! I refuse-Gha~ "

Feeling weak bite and subsequent licking caused in Hanzo mixed feelings.

,,J-Jesse~ s-top…kono…baka no…inu.“

,,What are sayin‘ my lovely neko Hanzo?“

,,T-That you are…ah…ghaaa~“

,,I’m what?“

,,A dog! A creepy dog, just look at you!“ And he was right. McCree had ears too, but dog ears. Same color as his hair and different.

,,Wooow, I’ve got them too? Awesome!“

,,I am going to show you, how much it hurt then!“

He snatched from his grasp and suddenly punched Jesse dog's ears.

,, O-Ouch, it really hurts, but try to scratch. "

,,Excuse me?"

,, W-Well, try it... " Hanzo began to scratch Jesse behind his  ears, like a dog. For Jesse it was absolutely indescribable feeling.

,, T-That's nice ... "He went down on his knees to let him scratch him.,, Don‘t stop ..."

,, Now you are acting like a real dog. You are just missing a wagging tail, as a sign of satisfaction. "

,, Well, my real tail is giving a hint of satisfaction. Do ya wanna see?"

,, You perv ... "

,, Ya shy pussycat..."

,,Don’t call me like that…“

,,I will…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so shitty chapter I know, but...I just don't know
> 
> list -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585


	11. Wearing kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shitty part, I know I am borin' but, I have no idea what write in this chapter

**_We would like to thank you for your perseverance and hard work during missions in the service of Overwatch….No! Come’n and take this you suckers!_ **

Big box appeared in front of door McCree‘s room. It was intended to  Jesse and Hanzo. One of them knew why it was there.

,,Damn ... well now on we have no choice. "

,,What are you talking about?"

,,Remember that bet? "

,,What bet ... oh, no …"

,,Oh yeah. Are ya afraid?"

,,Me? Never..."

,, So here we go ..." Jesse slowly opened the box, as if that was a bomb. Almost he was right.

,,What is it?"

,, Get out of it." He grabbed a plush material and pulled completely out of the box.

,, Hanzo? Do you have any idea what it is? "

,, Kigurumi ... "

,, Kigu what? "

,, Japanese animal pajamas ... "

,, What the hell ... "He studied the pajamas closely. It was red, it had a tail and a hood with ears.

,, It comes from a combination of two Japanese words: Kiru, that means to wear and nuigurumi which means stuffed toy."

,,How the hell ya know that?“

,,W-Well, w-we…not me…Genji…used to…have one of these…“

Hanzo was not very excited from that knowledge. He vaguely recalled the days when they were teenagers and Genji ran around the estate as amok. He was sloth ... he had Kigurumi looks like sloth.

,, And what‘s that? "

,, It looks like a fox ... "

,,Fox? And the second one? "

,, Let me see ... " Hanzo pulled out a second plush pajamas and completely lost his speech.

,, Well, what‘s it? "Hanzo long to respond.,, So I can-"

,,No! Hands off!"

,,Beg yer pardon?"

,, You would not understand .... "

,, Well, I'll be surprised then. I'm goin‘ to change my clothes. I hope ya will do the same thin‘. "

,, Are you crazy ?! I can not take it! I am a adult man, not a little kid! "

,,Hanzo….please, I want ya to share a piece of childhood in these." His charming, disarming smile directly got Hanzo on my knees. It was hard to resist, especially at this moment.

,, Y-You won ... " He sighed.

,, Yey! Give me five. "Jesse disappeared along with foxes pajamas in the bathroom.

I guess I should too ... _Kuso_ ...

 

,,Hanzo? Are ya ready?“

Jesse went out of the bathrooms in foxy pajamas and was very curious about what kind of costume Hanzo had.

_I hope he have ... a cat or an owl or ... I don‘t know what could be an animal ... Panda! That would be lovely._

Jesse flew in his imagination and returned to the bedroom, where awaited a big surprise for him.

The figure was back on him in a blue pajamas with a long tail. From the back to the tail path was strewn with soft thorns. It looked like ...

,,Dragon? Hanzo ya're a dragon? "

,, Well ... it looks so ... "

,, OMG it's adorable! " Literally, he jumped on his back and hugged him tightly.

,, Stops, choking me ... "

,, God, ya're so magnificent, let me look at ya. "He begged with almost girlish voice, almost like a small child.

,,It's your fault... "Hanzo slowly turned and took a deep breath. Suddenly he went on stage fright when he saw Jesse in costume of fox. ,, Pfff ...you look ... ridiculous ... pfffff.", covering his mouth, started to laugh loudly.

,, Are ya laughin‘ at me? "Jesse looked puzzled.

,, You in this kigurumi...it's ... really funny ... Pfffff .... hahahaaa! "Jesse and therefore did not hesitate to embrace Hanzo again, with even greater intensity. ,, W-What? "

,, I finally made ya laugh. I'm so happy ... "He pressed his soft hood and whispered in his ear. ,, Ya look beautiful, my little dragon. It‘s suit ya very much. "

,,D- Don‘t be ridiculous .... "

,,Accept my compliments at least for today, my dragon Hanzo ... "He kissed his cheek, forehead and then his lips. They were soft and warm.

,, S-So…thank you for compliment, as well ya look good ... and ridiculous. "

,, So that purpose has been fulfilled ... "

,, What purpose? "

,, Make ya  laugh. " _He did just try to make me laugh? Is he  really so attentive?_

,, I do not need children's pajamas to laugh or smile. "

,,So  smile more often on me. Because when ya smile…my heart is jumpin‘ like crazy adolescent in love. "

,, You funny man... " _And he smiled._

,, See? It’s so easy.  "

A dragon and fox shared a series of amorous kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585


	12. Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is little bit NSFW...just sayin'
> 
>  
> 
> I am the only one who is embarrassed that I'm writing this late? Probably not, huh? No one else waiting ...

I'm sittin' on a chair. My hands can‘t move, they are tied together. I can’t see shit, I have a blindfold. My mouth is open, holds by metal clips. I can‘t say anythin', just make noise like whinin' and wailin'. I feel the iron aftertaste on my tongue, but my mouth is dry. I could barely swallow. My legs are free, but at the moment they are useless. I have pants, but my band and placket are open.

,,G-Ghaaa ... heoo? Aibony heei?“

No reaction. Only darkness, silence and cold. _Damn, what have I done that I ended up here?_ I'm starting to wag myself in a domain that I‘ll manage to break the shackles on my hands and I will be free. _Nope_. Handcuffs even more cut into my wrist. _That hurts_

,, Heooo ?! Helm me! Somony!“

,, _Damare_!“ I shake up. I don‘t know from which side the voice comes.

,,H-hmmm ... "I do not know how to react. _Was it a order to be silent?_

,,Kimi wa…utsukushī.“ _I know that voice, it‘s very close to me, but the language. It’s male voice...can he be…_

,,Hansoo?“

,,Correctly... you know what I intend to do to?“

The very idea that Hanzo binds me somewhere and will torture me was too exciting, actually I had a slight fear ... and maybe that excites me about this? Fear of the unknown?

,, N-Nou ... "

,, So, do me the pleasure and sticks your tongue out. "

At the moment I have no way to resist. I’m doin‘ as he says. My heart is poundin‘ anticipation and fear at the same time from what is comin'. _Is he goin‘ to put something in my mouth? Or bite my tongue? Will he starts to choke me_? Every single idea has place in my prurient mind, but what scenario is it now?

He keeps me in the wrackin' tension with sticked out tongue and uncontrollable leakage of saliva.

,, G-Ghhhh! "

Somethin' soft and slimy is rubbin' with my falterin' tongue. It‘s warm and soft. I can feel his breath _. He wants to kiss me?_ Our tongues are pushin‘ together, fightin‘ together virtually, there is no clear winner. But my stanima is greatly diminished. My breathin‘ becomes irregular, tryin' to swallow the excess saliva, I fails. It’s runnin‘ down on my chin.

,, A-ahaa-Haansoo ... " I sigh and don‘t know what’s comin‘ thereafter.

His slick tongue enters my mouth and makes a mess inside. I can‘t really close mouth because of metal tongs. I can‘t defend myself. I am totally loyal and Iam pliably followin‘ his every move. He tortures me with constant attack on my tongue. He‘s bitin‘ it and pulls it out of my mouth and back. He’s bitin' my swollen lips, several times our teeth strike together…he makes his private playground in my mouth. And I like it so bad

My brain doesn't manage that amount of pleasure to handle. I’m loudly complainin‘, cause I want more. He’s makin‘ me crazy. I can‘t control my behavior. _I want more, more..._

,,M-Moee, pvees..."

,,Do you want more games? Even with hands?"

,,Ess..."

,,Aloud!"

,,ESS!" _I am lost. Do whatever you want to me...please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want continuation? Let me know...please


	13. Eating icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nothin' sayin' chapter...I am doing this for fun, not for plot, there is no time for plot

,,What do ya have?"

,, Ice cream. 

,,What? This ain‘t ice cream. "

,,It is…“

,, It's just ice and a little color on it. " He silenced his not-stop-talking cowboy with well aimed spoon in his mouth. Jesse shivered from the coldfood…it also thrilled his brain.

,, Ouch, that's cold! Hmmm ... "Suddenly he began to recognize the sweet taste.,, That's pretty good. What‘s it?"

,, Strawberry syrup, well, it was on the label. "Jesse sat down with a ancher and eith innocent eyes required further serving cold, but sweet dessert.

,, Are you telling me something? "

,, Give me another one…Please?"

,, You really let me feed you as small child? "

,, I don‘t know ‘bout ya, ya sweet grouch, but to me it‘ total romantic act. " _Hanzo c'mon, don‘t be so narrow-minded._

,, You‘ll probably never grow up. "

,, I‘ve got plenty of time on senility. "And he received another spoonful of ice cream. This time, he enjoyed much more. ,, Maybe it's not so bad."

,, And simple. "

,, So just ice and syrup? No magic or any other tricks? "

,,Are you okay? It's just dust simple procedure without any magic as you said ... "He sighed and he continued.

,, It's really simple, almost primitive. They are doin‘ this in yer country? "

,, Yes, among others. "

,, What? "Jesse's curiosity knew no bounds. _He wanted to know. Everything._

,, In addition to these humble desserts… they made with all sorts of flavors. "

,,For example?"

,,From  fruits, vegetables, over dairy products, all kinds of tea and more unusual flavors. "

,, Damn, ya Japanese are completely somewhere else. Have ya ever tried any of your unconventional flavours of icecream? "

,, Yes, I did. "He finished the last spoonful.

,,AND? Come on, I want to know. "His persistence was more than annoying.

,, Ah, have you ever tasted _wasabi_? "

,, Wa-sa-bi? This is the green horseradish? "

,, Oh wow, you're every day surprised me with your knowledge."

,, What can I say, I’m smart, that’s all. "He prided himself on his intelligence as a cocky teenager.

,, However, I‘ll finished it ... ice cream flavored with wasabi…I tried it as a child, and subsequently as an adolescent ... never again. "

,, It was so awful? "

,, Imagine the hottest thing you've ever eaten ... "

,, Jalapeño, my mouth burned to death. "

,, Now try to imagine it as ice cream. "

,, Phew ... I feel bad for ya. "The thought of the sharp ice brought him into unconsciousness.

,, Either _wasabi_ or _cuttlefish_... I didn‘t have much choise ... "

,, Wait wait wait, ya got there a cuttlefish? "He almost fell off the bench.

,, Yes, and all kinds of seafood. I can’t tell you them all, there are over 300 flavours. "

,, 300 types of flavours? For ice cream? Holy moly... "

Hanzo tried to escape, but Jesse was faster and grabbed him by the arm near to the exit.

,, Next time, I'll give ya taste our local ice cream. Well if ya're interested. "

,, What kind of flavors you have here? "

,, Mostly fruits, chocolate, caramel and vanilla. "

,,Vanilla? What does taste like? "

,, I‘ll show ya right a way.... "And Jesse gave Hanzo  a gentle sweet kiss on his lips.

,, If it tastes like a cigar, then I am out of here. "

,, You'll beg for it. "

,, Oh, so we will see, cowman. "

,, Give it time sweatheart. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be...NSFW, I think...well I hope so. Do you want it?


	14. Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am not good in writin' porn, ok?! It's just a bad chapter

,,Jesse…“

,,Yes honey?“

,,Wll you join me?“

,,On mah way.“

I am in the bedroom. Hanzo is in bed, in yukata and waiting. For me. Just for me. And he wants it. Here and Now. I do not want to wait any longer.

,, You're really beautiful, how many folks told ya that? "

,, Only you, about a thousand times. "

,, And I'll say it a hundred times just for tonight. "I lie down beside him. I am in pajama pants and they are close to me.

,, And ... what you say afterwards that I've got for you ... a little gift. "

,, And where is it? "

,, Kiss me and search, it's somewhere on my body. "

,, I love playin‘ on doctor. " We’re kissin‘ with tongues, touchin‘ each other.

He touches me where he wants. But I’m careful and attentive. I carefully plannin‘ every touch. I'm startin‘ on his chest. God, it was the first thing I impressed upon him. And his nipples? Oh my God, perfect. I lickin‘ them with great tenderness, as my Hanzo deserve. He is  moanin‘ and whimperin‘ under me. But hands are travelin‘ down. The lower they are, the more Hanzo yelps.

,,What are ya hidin‘ between yer legs?“

,,Gha…“

_W-what? This is not…what I expected…_

It‘s soft and moist, but it is not the penis. It’s…

,, H-Hanzo? It is..."

,, Well, I wanted... it's a gift ... for you. Are you happy?"

_Damn, damn .... that's vagina. Shit, it's like a dream. What should I do? What the hell am I doing? I can not run, I don’t wanna run away. I want to touch him. And be ... inside him. Fuck sake I want it._

In answer to him I throw myself into the damp crotch. Hanzo shouts embarrassed and starts printin‘ legs together.

,, J-Jesse ... I feel weird ... "

I’m  stretching his legs, and with greater enthusiasm plunges into a mysterious garden, which grants me with sweet liquid. What‘ happenin‘ to me, but I want more, much more.I’m  lickin‘, suckin‘, kissing me ...

Hanzo is buckin‘ under the onslaught of pleasure and the number of hitherto unknown pleasure. Too bad that I cann‘t see his face, but I can imagine it perfectly.

I hear his beautifully moanin‘, with every move he‘s beggin‘ me for more. At the least expected moment I penetrates his pussy with one finger. It is all inside. And outside, in and out. And just two fingers inside. _Fuck, I want to be there too._

Hanzo gasps and screams, that there is something inside his sweet shell.

,, W-What? A-Ahhhh ... ahhh-hh "

,, Just fingers, I want to prepare ya. "

,,What for?"

,, For my hungry dick. "

,, N-No it's not ... "

,,Why not? Indeed, I can see how drowin‘ in delight. I want to share it with ya. Will ya let me? "

Lookin‘ at him, at his reddened cheeks, tickin‘ eyes,  almost visible breath me, my dick is literally a rock.

,, But slowly ... " _I've got permission. Now I'm unstoppable._

My pants are on floor and I am ready to push. ,, I'm goin ' "

,, It's my first time ... gently, please. " _Holy moths. Virgin? Virgin? This can not be real._

I push and I’m inside of him. Simply and quickly. We both exclaims. He‘s so tight, barely I can keep moving. Hanzo is almost crying.

,, Shit, ya're so tight! "

,, And you are big ... ahhhh! "

During the second I adapt and start with a gentle lunges forward and back. Gradually acceleratin‘. I am totally losin‘ in him. Delight and despair surrounds me, together. I look at him, holdin‘ him and movin‘ as he allows me to.

,,Hanzo ... Fuck! This is so good! "

,, J-Jesse m-more ... "Then I'm pushin‘harder. Much harder. _Losin‘my mind._

H-Hanzo ... " _I'm close!_

,, Jesseee! "

* * *

 

 

,, - see? Jesse? Hey! Wake up!"

I open my eyes. Lyin‘ on the cold ground, Hanzo standin’ over me  and with an angry expression lookin‘ at me. His feet is on my crotch. He crushes me directly.

,, I am glad that I am in your dreams, but when it comes to that, then you should sleep in your room, you pervert. "

_It was just a dream? No no no no no. Please do not. Fuuuuuck!_

,, However, if you have bad dreams, you can try to spend the night with me. "

,,Do ya have a gift for mah?“

,, I think I have more valuable than just a gift for you.“

,,Damn right honey.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I think I'm lost. I gonna fix it later ok?! I am just done....


	15. In a different clothing style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easier chapter...no, I's not! I am totally done! Help me!

,,So…this is what kind of clothing style?“

,,That’s the Western.“ After much haggling, Hanzo dressed in clothes that Jesse had borrowed for him.

,,And that is?“

,,Blue jeans, t-shirt, denim jacket, fringe jacket. It’s suit ya so much.“

,,That is what you are wearing in your country?“

,,Yeah and even , cowboy hat, leather belt, and cowboy boots.“

,, Typical cowman.“

,,Cow-boy.“

,,Why boy if you are adult man?“

,,‘cause, that sounds stupid.“

,,Same as this clothes.“

,,C’mon honey, it’s not that bad.“

,,Maybe, but not my style. Is that even comfortably in that?“

,,It is. This our normal clothes durin‘ every season.“

,, Well, I can’t change that, you grow up in those…“ He sigh and sat on bed.

,,I like ya in your normal uniform.“

,,That is not a uniform. It is just ordinary.“

,,Ok, let’s try another one.“

,,It’s your turn now.“ _Pff, as ya wish._

Hanzo waited in a room and wondered what his friend dons for more fashionable style.

_Why's it to you so passionate? Why are you showing me this... maybe I need a little spark into my life ... I hope that he does not look like a child or a woman._

,,So what?!"

Hanzo turned and was very pleasantly surprised.

,,Wow, that looks…“

,,Cool ha?“

,,Well, you look different…“

Jesse was in leather jacket, leather pants and gloves.

,,That's how I dressed when I was 15 ... maybe 16?“

,, When you were a part of Deadlock?“

,,Yeah, stupid and naive. It calls _Motorcycle._  But it looks good isn‘t it?“

,, Well ... " Jesse looked in it about a few years younger and he has formed his body. In fact, he didn‘t look bad. Maybe a lot of good, but Hanzo couldn‘t say that. But the idea of 15-year-old Jesse in this outfit gave him the more than ordinary interest.

,, Ya just bit yer lip, don’t ya? " _Damn that's hot._

,, No. " _Kuso!_

,, Oh, I saw ya. So Am I more than okay in that? "

,, I didn’t say that. "

,, But ya look so. "

,, So which of these ya prefer me?“

,,Honestly?“

,, Yeah, honestly like ya doin‘ always. "

,, Naked, that’s what I prefer it. But only you. Noone else.“

,,So I undress. Show me how much ya like my beauty.“

,,Do it yourself. I'll meet you in the bathroom. I will show you there how much I like your true beauty.“

,,Naked?“

,,Of course. I've had enough of changing clothes…“

_Hanzo, ya are so pervert. And I love when ya are showin‘ your pervert mind to me._


	16. Morning rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

**When Hanzo was top.**

Hanzo woke up first. He can not long morning snooze. He looked around. The morning sun trying to break through the curtain. On the other side was contentedly napping his beloved companion, with whom he spent the previous night. Jesse was snoring gently on his back.

_Why do you snore? Is he has such a good sleeper?_

He leaned closer. He listened his breathing. Maybe he even smiled in sleep.

_Tell me, what is so amazing about you if I feel good? Why I can‘t be without you even one day. Why I think that your accent... is more cute than ridiculous._

Jesse turned sideways and metal hand fumbled for his friend. Quietly he sighed. And still he is smiling, as if he were dreaming their dream child model.

,, Han-zo ~ "

 _I do not want to wake him. Maybe I ... damn._ He lay down next to him and nuzzled.

_Why am I so weak?_

,, Hmmm ...“

_He‘s stroking my hair?_

Jesse stroked his hair just like when he's drunk. _Ya have ... very nice ... hair ... just like my mom ... she had really nice hair, a soft and ... black. I ... like you._

Memories of kind words from someone he barely knew him shone into memory very deep.

_Maybe I should have more sleep. It’s too early for…both of us._

,,Mornin’ darlin‘“ _Kuso._

,,Ohayo. Did I wake you up?“

,,Hmmmm, not really. I just miss yer soft hair.“

_His hairy chest smell really good… I want my Jesse for this day, until end my life._

,,I had a dream.“

,,Was it a nice dream?“

,,We’ve got married. It was the best day in mah life. Ya were in beautifull japanese weadin‘ dress.“

_Is he really dreaming about…our wedding?_

,,What was my asnwer?“

,,Ya said yes…“

**When Jesse was top.**

,,Damn that night was awesome!“

Jesse woke up early that Hanzo. Which happens rarely. He always enjoyed long sleep in the arms of his dragon.

_Ya look so perfectly, my sleepin‘ angel. How could cheer ya up? What about..._

He leaned over and kissed him gently on forehead.

,,Sleep well my little star, I’m gonna bring somethin‘ “

* * *

,,Hmmmm!“

Hanzo woke up late in the morning, later than usual getting up. Something was wrong. Something was missing. Or rather, someone.

,, Jesse? "He called out, but no one was in the room.

_Where is he? Where did he go? How dare leave me here alone? You little…_

,,Ou sweetheart, ya’re awake? That’s good! I’ve made breakfast.“

Jesse appeared in the doorway in a white cooking apron and tray in hand.

,, I hope ya re hungry. Maybe I’ve made too much for both of us, but at least ya’ll try our breakfast here. "

He sat beside naked Hanzo, which was covered by a blanket and laid in his lap tray with a big breakfast.

,,Have you cooked it?" Hanzo was amazed. He could make pancakes on two ways, eggs and bacon.

,,Sure. This is how we havin‘ for breakfast.“

 ,,And what are those?"

,,Pancakes with maple syrup, soft eggs and bacon, pancakes with bacon, waffles with fruit and maple syrup, toast with peanut butter and cornflakes. Somehow I couldn't decide what I'd prepared, so I did everythin' nd you‘ll pick the best. "

,, And then you'll cook the best one every morning? "

,, Only, if ya'll moan mah name every night like ya did yesteday." His smile was irresistible. _I can not refuse him. He did it for me._

,,, Well, thank you for your efforts. ... It looks really colorful. "

,,That's the way it's supposed to be! Enjoy yer meal!"


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,, Hanzo...C'mon, I wanna try somethin '. "

,,Be patient. I'm very tired. "

,,Don't worry, it's easier than it seems. "

,,Well, what is it? "Hanzo in His perfect Yuka That Stood beside the bed and waited for Jesse's idea.

,,Okay, okay, okay. Have ya heard 'bout Spoonin '?"

,,Excuse me? "

,,Spoonin'."

,,If it's some perverse game, so not today, I'm cold and do not feel well. "

,, Exactly! Look, it's simple. Imagine two spoons. "

,,Well, that’s simple.“

,,Yeah, just like this.“

He pulled out two spoons under his pillow.

,,We will sleep with spoons? "Hanzo has been used on a number of Jesse střeštěných ideas, but this one really understood.

,,Nahnahnah, don‘t interrupt me. Just look. "He put a spoon on each other. ,, This is spoonin‘."

,,I do not understand it."

,,Imagine us instead those spoons. Headers are our feet, the rest of are our bodies. Simple isn‘t it? "

,,Maybe it would be easier to explain it in practice. "

,,I‘m waitin‘ only for ya. "

,,Well then. "Hanzo didn‘t look too pleased. After all he didn‘t know what he  was going to do. He sat down carefully on the bed.

,,Lie on yer side. " Jesse whispered. Hanzo nodded and lay on its side. , Slightly bend your knees."

,,If it's a farce ... "

,,Hush ... " Jesse pressed against  his back. Knees in Hanzo’s and right hand draped over Hanzo.

_I feel him. I can feel his heartbeat, feel his shampoo, feel his toothpaste. I feel his warmth. ... Why is it so good?_

 ,,Where's blanket?"

,,'re we go. " He covered  them with blanket and snuggled up even more. Hanzo him in return grabbed his arm.

,,Good night, love. I hope ya‘ll have pleasant dreams. "  _The best ones._

,,Good night, Jesse. " _So this is spooning. I like this. We could do this more often._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I could I say?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I am desperate...


	18. Doing something together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,, Ah, here ya are! "After a long search, cowboy finally found his archer. He was hiding on the roof. With full moon shines, Hnazo was drinking sake and gazing at the night sky.

,,Do you need something or you just want to disturbed me. " _When Hanzo drinks, we are just  his subjects. So arrogant behavior is no exception._

,,Can I join in? " Carefully, he sat down next to him and waited for his reaction. Instead of verbal reaction to him was a small bowl with sake. ,, Oh thank ya." He drank it, even though he wasn‘t a big fan of Japanese wine. But it was a gesture. ,, So ... it is quite cold today. "

,,I do not think. I've had cooler nights. "

,,Ya sought privacy here? If so, can- "

,, I want you to be here. Your presence here suits me. " _Wow. Probably he didn‘t  drink too much. He talk in his way anyway. But his eyes are closed._

,,Ok  then. Are we gonna talk or just dreamily stare at the sky? It's yer night, then scatter the dice. "

,, I think you are capable of both activities. I have no problem with that. "

,,Well ... " _Damn. I have nothing to say. What about now?_ ,, Well, what is your lifelong dream?"

,,Turn back time and change all the mistakes I ever made. "

,,This is going slightly impossible. "

,,Not a bit. Completely impossible. "

,,Right…how about somethin' likely?“

,,That's what I haven’t thought yet. The important thing is what it is now. I let my past sleep and our future comes every day. "

,,Am I for ya, too somehow important? " _Cheeky question._

,,Of course you are. With unnecessary existences I don‘t share word, not even my intimate stuff. "

,,Well, I'm glad to hear that. "

,,What is your lifelong dream? "

,,Well, I always wanted to be someone popular. Not onlyby behavior, but also by deeds. "

,,That is quite a childish dream. "

,,Well, I guess it is. If I had look from the perspective of who I am today, so ...it is find house somewhere and together with my beloved person, who accepts me for who I was, who I‘m now and who I’m goin‘ to be with them. And maybe even get married. That's kind of my adults dream. "

,,Married? Huh ... interesting dream, "He sighed quietly and sipped his sake again.

,, And what was yer family? If I can ask. "

,,Do you think parents? "

,,Oh yeah. I‘ve never met my mother or even father. Only nuns in the church." He tried to take it with a smile, but for Hanzo it was a difficult question. ,, Hey, ya don‘t have to say anythin if ya don’t wanna , I just wanted to ..."

,,My mother was _Hajikano Haruka_. Her name meant  'very distant'. My father was _Shimada Sojiro_. " _Maybe I should write notes. This is somethin‘ that  Hanzo is not gonna say twice_.

,,My mother was marked by dragons for my father. And my father loved her until the end. "

,,Marked by dragons? "

,,To keep pure blood and maintained power in Shimada family, each Shimada has to find the person who was chosen and marked by dragons. After that, Shimada has to love them, protect them and cherish them until their death. "

,,So then they get married? "

,,Yes, after that I was born, and three years later Genji. "

,,It sounds like the perfect family ... "

Hanzo paused to gaze at the full moon.

,,Today it could be their 35th wedding anniversary. If they were alive ... "

,,I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn‘t ask. " _Damn, that's too bad. That was a bad question._

At that moment, the wind blew cold.

,,I'm glad you asked because ... I believe you. "

*** Doki doki doki doki ***

,, And I'm glad you're here _Jesse McCree._ “

 *** Doki doki doki doki ***   _Fuck, what's wron' with me? Why is my heart poudin' like crazy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect a story about them. More sophisticated and better. One day you'll get ... and me too ...
> 
> emmm, do you want somethin' like this in another story like...alone story? Please let me know


	19. In formal wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,,Are you ready? If we don't hurry, we'll be late. "

,,Easy. I’ve got everythin‘.“

,,We don’t have much time. What’s the matter?“

,,Well…this tie ain’t my friend.“

,, My my, you're like a child. Show me."

,,No! You will see me. "

,, I'll see you anyway. "

,, Well, yeah ... "Jesse came out of the closet in suit and unbottoned white shirt.

_Is that possible that he looks ... like a grown man and not as a teenage cowboy?_

,, Nobody ever taught you how to tie a tie? "

,, Tie a tie, that sounds funny! Ehm…“  Hanzo, however, dind’t  even smile.

,, Maybe sister Clare in churche, when I was in the choir sing ... that was long ago ... yeah ...  oh and by the way…"

,, Hmm? "In three moves he pledged his tie and adjusted his collar.

,, Well ... " Jesse's face reddened. ,, How should I say ..."

,, Briefly, clearly and without unnecessary amarican‘s innuendo. "

_Straight to the heart._

,,Ya look so damn hot.“ And he really did. How many time had Jesse seen Hanzo in formal dress?  This was…like dream for him. He could say more words…but Hanzo wanted straight answer.

,,Well, I appreciate your response. However, there is no purpose in that look, as you call it –“

,, Hot? "

,, That's right, you have to represent himself in that. In addition to such an important event as it takes place tomorrow is obliged to have a suit. "

,, I ain‘t feel as much ... nice. "

,, So hearken tie. Jesse released a black tie, but he didn‘t feel at ease.

,, It's like bein‘ in a straitjacket. "

,, Straitjacket and formal dress are two different things. It's not just used to it. "

,, How is it that you're in this totally cool? "

,, As I have already worn a suit. "

,, When? "

,, Before I became a heir, I accompanied my father on some of his meetings ... to learned something."

,,I see. However ... I think I ain’t gonna make it... "

,, You made three years in a thieving gang, subsequent re-education and training hard and will not make in one suit for a few hours? "

,, Hours?! Where we’re  goin‘? "

,, I know only that it is a social event arranged by Overwatch ... "

,, So ... so we'll just stand there? "

,, Well, I had intended to dance with you ... but if you do not wish ... "

,,Moment! Dance? Like us? As a couple? On the slow song? "

,,Exactly. So at least I wanted it that way. I have never done that."

Just look at itself in the suit Hanzo was right heart rending and it still dancing? In public?

_If that happens, I’m  the luckiest man in the world._

,, Of course! I want to dance with ya ... ... "

,, Okay, so you get used to this new clothes. We have to move no! "

,,C'mon! We have plenty of time!"

,,Move or I'll use choker insted of tie."

,,Eh...okey then!"


	20. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

The party ran an hour and Jesse stood in a corner of the room, sipping a soft drink. Hanzo was on the opposite side of the lining of strangers. One woman and two men talked to him with a smile. He was surrounded. He could not escape without touching one of them.

_Touch him, just try to touch my Hanzo and you will taste my metal left hand._

He held the glass so hard that he almost broke the grip.

_Damn, I’m almost suffocate here in this straitjacket and they’re talkin‘ without me…maybe about bussiness  ... I could stayed home ..._

He continued watching the crowd and gave tips for a few people who seemed more than suspicious.

,,Hello handsome. You look lonely. " _Some chick dares  to tempt me?_ _Be careful, dragons can more than just spread fear and destruction…_

,, Howdy. I'm fine. I ain’t lonely at all. "

,, I am so lonely and you're alone here too, for a few minutes  you were looking at the crowd. Something bothering you? "

_Give me a break lady, I ain’t in mood for chitchat._

,,I’m fine, just leave ‘lone.“

,,Why handsome? You have such sweet ponytail, I have to say.“ _I did that for Hanzo, not for ya._

,,Thank ya kindly. But I ain’t doin‘ that for ya.“

He tried to dissuade her, but more he talked, the closer she clung to him. Shee had a few drinks, provocative tight dress and provocative heavy perfume.

_If someone ended up in bed with her ... maybe even on the toilets, tomorrow she ain’t gonna remember it tommorow._

,,God  I love a Southern accent. What if we busted somewhere? " _And here it is. Why me? I hope Hanzo having fun with their new friends ... Jesus does not print to me. Just have a better chest as Hanzo._

,, I ain’t  interested, I've got company. "

,, And where is she? Is she prettier than me? "

,, Can I interrupt you two? " _Ah, my savior._

,, We just finished. As I said, I ain’t  interested. Enjoy the rest of the evenin‘. "Freed  himself from here touch and joined his rescuers. ,, It's about time!"

,,Excuse me. That I should say. "

,, I ain‘t know who until now completely chatted with strangers ... "

,, Stop it, do you want dance with me after that? "

,, Hell yeah, bring that dance to mah! "

,,Come then.“

Hanzo grabbed surprised Jesse by the wrist and led into the middle of the hall. The music slowly began to flow in hall.

,, Put your arm around my waist as we practiced ... " He whispered, Jesse immediately performed. Step right along the neck sailed across the floor and become a greater focus of attention, even when they danced around several other, much more important pairs.

They moved to the rhythm of music and delightful during that dare several delicate touches and hints.

Their perfect dance ended in a tight embrace and passionate kiss in the end.

,, I'm so glad you didn‘t flinch at the last minute and you have fulfilled my wish. "

,, I'm a man of action who always keeps his word. "

,,Count of that, when we return, we are not going to sleep. "

,, Hell yeah, tonight I ain’t gonna let ya sleep. Maybe up to the full exhaustion. But remember, for tonight, you dance with me and especially for me and…on me. "

,, I want be home right now, we have so much popularity at this moment. "

,,So  concentrate on me. I'm here interested in ya, nobody else. "

,,Show me how much are you interested in me.“

And they kissed. Passionate, provocative, without stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel, that I publish this probably just for myself...hellooo? Anyone share my passion and enthusiasm for McHanzo? Don't tell me, that I am here alone...


	21. Cooking/baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,,What’s the matter cowman? What are you waiting for?“

,,I’m just lookin‘ on ya.“

,,Don’t tell me, that you  have lost your recipe.“

,,N-Nah, of course not!“ _Hell, where it is?_

Jesse was totally lost. Hanzo already started with his _Ramen,_ but Jesse couldn’t. Find all pockets, which he had. Nothing. _Fuck, where did I put that little piece of shit.Wait, my hat!_

And he was right. He found little piece of paper with all hints, which he needed.

,,Yey, I got ya.“

,,If I were you, I would started cooking immidietly.“

,,Easy honey,  ya've promised me lovely kitchen apron ... where nothin‘  there‘s nothin‘.“ He sighed and began crushing biscuits.

,, What kind of pervert are you? "

,, I ain‘t a pervert. I just wanted to see ya in cute clothes. "

,, Want me to wear embarrassing outfits that in your head makes an even bigger mess than there originally is. "

,, Well, only ya can do that. "

,, Ou, should I feel honored? By creating dirty ideas in your head? "

,,Oh yeah. You should. No one else to inspire such wild ideas as you. "

,, Put in the work... you dirty man.“

* * *

 

,,Done, what about ya?“

,,Me too.“

,,That smells really awesome.“

Before him was a large bowl with boiling arm. It looked much better than Genjiho narrative.

,,In fact ... " Hanzo started. ,, At first I didn‘t believe, that you will able to..." He stared at the piece of cake with strawberries. ,,It looks like a cake, as you promised.“

,, Tss there is the trust ... " He sighed and tasted the first spoonful. ,, Hmm, it's really very good."

,, I'm not saying that I don‘t trust you, but ... I do not think cooking, baking in your case is your forte. " He put the first piece of cake into his mouth and he was amazed.

,, How is it? "Jesse was not too sure. He baked for the first time.

,, It's really good. I can see that I was wrong. Forgive my initial incredulity. " He took another bite, this time with a smile.

_Hanzo smiles. Oh my god. I could die. Forgive? That I could use._

,, If I give ya in a kitchen apron and ya take it, so I forgive you. " He said with a mischievous smile. Hanzo didn‘t look happy about it. But he didn‘t object.

,, Hmm, okay then ... "

After an interesting lunch / dinner Hanzo stood up from his chair and walked out of the dining room.  _So I'm curious._

,, So here I am. Satisfied? "

,, Oh wow. Too bad ya didn‘t cook like that.I could leave my eyes on ya. "

,, Well, you couldn’t bake nothing if I had it ... and I hadn‘t cooked or because you couldn‘t hold - "

,, Ya look gloriously. Let me touch ya a bit "Jesse touched His shoulders and moved to chest.

,, Just a bit ... what a pity. "Hanzo sighed and tried to escape Jesse‘s eager kiss. The first attempt succeeded.

,, Just a bit here ... in my room a lot. "

,, That's better deal. "A second attempt, however, he couldn‘t resist. The kissed and touched each other  until they heard approaching footsteps and voices.


	22. In battle, side-by-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,,Are you ready?“

,,Every time honey~“

_Battle will start in 30 seconds._

Everyone was preparing for an attack on a checkpoint. One of them was not at rest.

,,Will you do me a favor?“

,,N-Now? Of course."

_5,4_

,,Try not to kill yourself or even hurt yourself, fool man. Can you do it?"

_3,2_

,,Y-Yeah, sure. I ain't a rookie, I -"And Hanzo kissed him quick. The attention of the other was somehow not rattle.

_1, GO._

,, Come back in one piece. " He broke their kiss and ran to support the team.

,,Damn ... I have to hurry. "

* * *

,,Quit lollygagging, get on the point! "Jesse was at the point along with Lúcio. Surrounding by Allies neared the point, but also enemies. One turrent build by  Symetra announced intruders.

,,Take cover. "

,,Too late. "

Lucio was seriously injured in one accurate shot in the back.

,,Man, so not cool ... "

,,Move, kid! "

,,Sorry, buddy. "He escaped away from the point and let McCreeho mercy of the enemy.

,,Well, well, What we have here? "

Meeting a former student and teacher, who hid for several years and faked his death, wasn‘t very pleasant.

,,Back from death? "

,,You have 5 seconds, to leave by your own feet. Every second addition will cost you a limb. " The voice from beyond the grave in a black robe spoke to him. It was as if time stopped for them. No Enemies or Allies in sight just two of them.

,,Wow where did  ya take a pinch of mercy?" Mocked and quickly became unbalanced. He was ready to dodge and subsequent fire.

,, Your pierced mouth need to be silenced. "

A shot rang out. Direct blow to McCree‘s the shoulder. He caught shoulder and screamed in pain.

,, S-So that's it. Such a wimp who is unable 1v1? Needs the support of a sniper. " Jesse was kneeling in a burning pain. The gun was pointed at his from his former mentor.

,, You were always a special case that deserves special treatment. "

He kicked writhing cowboys in the face several times, bleeding from his nose and mouth. He could not defend himself. He contrasts two enemies, one of them was unknown where and had him at gunpoint.

,, You should have run when you had the chance. "

He guarded him to the ground and his face pointed his weapon.

,, You were never a good student. "

,, G-GHH. "

,,Ryuu ga Waga teki wo Kurau! "

,,No wa-“

_*  Double Kill*_

 

,, Jesse! Are you alive? Jesse! " Hanzo jumped off the roof to his lying friend.

_God on his lips, my name sounds like sweet music. Why not call me so often ... now it's too late._

,, Come on, wake up! Say something! Stay with me."

,, B-Before I leave, give mah a kiss. " He hissed in pain. In a bloody face conjured a smile. Hanzo propped his head and held him with all his strength.

,, You IDOT, once I ask you not to do stupid things and you end up like this ... why are you doing to me? "He dragged him to the nearest medicine.

,, Sorry, I lost a point. " Coughed blood. The pain spread in his body like poison.

,,Quiet. We‘ve got both points. We won. Now rest, until you're able to walk, we go back to base. "He wiped his fresh blood and bandaged the injured shoulder. Jesse was still smiling. Hanzo was more upset from Jesse's extensive injuries.

,, At least, you still have your stupid smile. "

,, Do ya worried about me? Yer hands are shakin‘. "

,, Of course I'm worried about you…fool. "

,, Are ya scared of losin‘ me ?"

,, Yes ... I won‘t let this happen again. "

,,Good to know..."

,,Damare..."


	23. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,,No, you are wrong.“

,,Hell no, this time I ain’t wrong.“

Nearly an hour and argued 10 cases at the same time. It was late at night and they alone that ... yes they drank. Much.

,,Shut…up, you fool. I am always right.“

,,Nah, ya are not! I am the one! Sit down on yer nice ass and accept it.“

,,Ohoho, do I have nice ass?“

,,The best one, I’ve never seen better.“

,,Ou really? Prove that.“

,,Why, ya don’t trust me?“

,,Why can you prove that.“

,,Because…I know…“

,,You know nothing…“

,,I know everything' , I have to know…“

,,You are stupid…“

,,Better stupid, than being rich smartass…“

**_Round one. Begin_ **

,,Excuse me?! That one was on…me?“

,,O-Of course _Shimada-san_.  Is there anybody such smart and ass at the same time? I don’t think so…“ Two glasses of whiskey were gone. Hanzo didn’t stand behind. He took three big swallows his sake.

,, That back. How dare you insult me? "

,, Pcheche, ya bega nit, ninja. I'm just returning ya blow. Additionally, I could‘t have such good education as ya get ya richy pussy. "

,, Unlike someone who also escaped from the church when he surrendered by his own family. "

,, Better to be without a family than live in a family snobs. "

,, How dare you insult my family ?! You misbehaved bastard! "

,, Ohoho, and I'm a bastard? Better than mollycoddle, who ran away from home because he wasn‘t able to keep his property. "

,, Bastard, who was able to join a gang of thieves and murderers. That’s only and only you. "

,,Yeah? And what about your little family? Angels sellin‘ coke and whores. Not to mention the fact that all of ya were able to kill each other just because they didn‘t respect yer fucking code of honor. "

,, You bastard, do not recant or I'll knock your teeth. "

,,Come on hero. With that handsets ya only can keep the bow. "

And Hanzo him uncontrollable striked him down to the ground. He got two more blows, but McCree resisted. He threw him out of himself and also hit him in the stomach.

,, Are ya gonna huts me to death as yer brother? Or také mah other  hand? Come thou, show how great you are, gangster! "

The liquor spoke from them and even inner rage. But not to each other. Longtime rage of personal problems.

,, Stop! "Genji tore drunken partners from each other at the right moment.

,, Get on my back ya richy! "

,, I should said that you bastard! "

And everyone was mysteriously transported to their room. On the next day, the pain they caused each other was more…painfull.


	24. Making up afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

I was drowning in agony and a sense of worthlessness. I remembered too well what I said, I did ... and fucked up last night. Guilt accompanied me the whole night, so I was sleepy, my head hurt and liver for a few hours become my mortal enemy.

_Never drink again ... at least ‘til the end of the month ..._

I lay in bed and my stomach cried of attention. My heart hurt  as I underwent a transplant without anesthesia.

_Why, tell me why I'm such an idiot? Why did I let anger take over me , got drunk and still  fight with him. Ow, my teeth. I hope I didn‘t hurt him ... even though his trainin‘... I’m surprised that I have both hands, legs ... and even head ..._

I got out of bed and pour the rest of the coffee. It was disgustingly bitter and nasty as I was to him ... the man whom I was confided my trust, my loyalty, my love and I betrayed him. I deserved a fist, more than one.

I should apologize to him. No, I have to apologize emu. I caused it. If I drank and kept a cool head, nothing would have happened ... maybe something happened. Something more pleasant. Hanzo is always louder and manifested when I touch him, especially when he drinks, the more tractable, more greedy.

_Damn, stop dreamin‘ and start doin‘ somethin‘. I have to take responsibility. Damn ..._

I dressed, but ,my beloved hat was left on the nightstand.

_It's a serious conversation so no more hidin‘._

I went to his room. My knees were shaking, heart pounding and my face blood flowed.

_Damn, it's hot here. Come on! You gotta do it. Immediately! Come on!_

Trembling fist three times rapped on the steel door. _Nothing_. No answer. I rapped again. This time harder. Again, nothing.

,,H-Hanzo? Are ya there? I wanna talk with ya…“

I begged through the closed door and still nothing. I did not want to give up, but behind closed doors could not act. That's why I dropped a small envelope with a letter of apology to a small box at the door and left.

_I leave calmly beat, just listen to me ... I wanna first found ya and then spoke._

Outside my room I found him (thank God).

,, Hanzo, there ya are ... I was lookin‘ for ya- "

,, Jesse, I will be brief and honest ... " He just snapped on me with no napkins.

_Do it  Hanzo, tell me everythin‘ ... tell me that I'm an idiot, moron, ignorant ... whatever. Feel free to hit me as well. Whatever ya want ... just please don’t leave me alone ..._

,,I a-apologize for my rude and inappropriate behavior towards you. I din’t have control over my behavior and emotions. It‘s ... my fault. Therefore, here and now ... I‘m humbly asking for your forgiveness. I'll do anything ... to make up for all that suffered pain from my side. "

_Wow ... it was amazing monologue._

Hanzo was bending forward all the time, but he spoke loudly and clearly. I wonder if anyone has heard us. Either he hid his shame or in his country it was way sincere apologies.

_Hell, I don‘t know anythin‘ about him._

,,H-Hanzo ... I ... "

,, I know what I've done especially to you, but believe me it was not my intention. If my apology is not enough, so ... " to complete his sentence he straightened up and revealed his guilty expression on his face.

_God, where's my camera ...._

His hands were shaking slightly, his blood flowed into his face.

,, I deserve punishment for my actions ... for my sins ... "

_OMG, OMG, OMG! Do McCree! Take advantage of it, you can punish him at will ... no, don’t do it, Jesse, admit yer mistake ... when ya know very well that this is in part your fault._

My good and bad conscience in me fought for dominance but myself knew what to do. I grabbed his shoulders held him close.

,, I have to apologize. It's my fault ... I‘m just ... moron who overdid it with booze ... please say ya forgive me. "

_Oh cute, I'll probably puke ... it was very nice Jesse. Good work._

I held him so tightly that I could feel his heart beating or was it mine?

,, Jesse ... "

,,I‘ll forgive ya your sins, if ya forgive mine. " I took his hand and kissed it.,, So,I  forgive you Jesse."

,, Me too ... and Hanzo? "

,, Hmm? "

,,Will ya marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna finish it, cause I am not a pussy


	25. Gazing into eachothers’ eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

,,What's yer natural eye color? "

,,Why are you asking?"

We sat on the ground near to a wooden table and drank tea. It was not just an ordinary green tea, but _specially strange_. I didn‘t know how to describe it, let alone how to drink it. So I focused my attention on something better.

,, ‘cause I‘m interested in ya. I want to know about ya perhaps maybe everythin‘ and shoe size already know, so ... "

,,Black... "

,, Mine are brown, but I met those people who claimed that they are ... just sayin‘ ... amber brown? "

,, That's nonsense. "

,, I ain’t  sayin‘ that this is so, I only note that. "

,, Amber is honey yellow, orange, yellowish up red hyacinth. Color of your irises are really far away. "

_Sigh, iris. God, I love how is he educated. I'm so incredibly lucky ... he’s so beautiful, so smart ... I'm lucky man. Furthermore, how did e expresses level. Simply unique education._

,, So what color my... iris are, as ya call it so good. "

,, Simply brown ...without frills or unsubstantiated facts. "

,, It‘s true that ya have the biggest and best opportunity to find out what the actual color my eyes really is. "

_If I'll seduce him even more…some fun will begin._

,,During sleep  I have the best opportunity to decipher what dream you have at the moment, from your snoring. " He slowly and gracefully sipped his tea.

,,Love, describe it to me. "

,,Are you kidding?"

,, I'm deadly serious. "He sighed. Apparently he regretted his spoken sentences.

,,If you snore loudly, without interruption, you dream about  peaceful events or nothing special; quiet and intermittent snore means that there is something unpleasant; intermittent cries mean nightmares; punctuated with loud exhalations ... represent memories of  me; quiet without interruption means old memories or concern; if it is a quiet night unaccompanied your snoring so you lie on your stomach, on me, on the side or don‘t sleep. "

,,Daaaamn, ya got me totally read. As a book! "

,,During that time, we are ... together, some things can not be overlooked. "

_Here comes my chance._

,,Well, there's something that got me perfectly mapped as well as my snoring? "He put a bowl of tea on the table.

_No,w carefully._

I quickly got up and threw him on his back. He couldn’t  to react. Just blinked. I noticed how his pulse quicken. I felt as he grabbed my hips. Legs astride his hips, elbows above his shoulders.

,,What does that mean? "

,,I wanna take a closer look at ya. "

I felt his breath scented green herb tea. Every slight movement in his face, I caught. Every breath, every slight twitch of an eyebrow, every blink, every swallow. He has perfectly wet lips. Eyes half open and winked at me three times.

_He wants me. No resist._

,,Ya're right ... they‘re really black. That's very interestin‘. I've never seen anythin‘ like it ... "

I moved closer to his face. Now I was able catch any abnormality on him, actually ... _I am like this every night, but now it is about the other. Quieter, but I am excited._

If I didn’t control myself , I would galost ve in to lust and excitement. But not now.

I saw that he wanted it too, but I wanted to torment and torture him. And he was probably reading my mind, he began to torture me too.

,,Ya are perfect. "

I touched his face gentle and my inches traveled from his nose on his beard to his chin.

,,You know, " he said softly, stroking my hair ...“ your eyes are really special."

We were so close. So close to a chaste kiss that would not remain chaste, but I had to wait. One moment...or do it like him.

,, Ya're really nice, especially this close. "

,, I have to admit that this close, you look very attractive. "

,, Now imagine that all my attractiveness belong to ya ... "

There were several centimeters and I could kiss him.  _It's time to pour oil on the fire._

,, But I haven‘t finished mah tea, so if ya will excuse me ... "

,, Not so fast, cowman ... "He held me by the hair and beard, and he wasn‘t going to just let me go.


	26. Gettting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.Ou, btw OTP is McHanzo, if you didn't notice  
> P.P.S. My english suck...I am still working on it. I swear!

_Was it the right decision? What would say ... father and mother?_

Hanzo was already a few minutes looking in mirror and head through his mind all sorts of questions, "What if ... what if ..."

He tried to find each other and adjust slightest mistake or deficiency…

He was dressed in traditional Japanese wedding dress with a family symbol on the sleeves. His hair was tied with a white ribbon. Today washis  the big day. His exaggerated care about his appearance he interrupted uncontrollable march around the room.

_Why am I so nervous? Why do I feel this is wrong? Am I afraid of what will happen? What will happen then? What happens after I ... say yes? Will it all completely different, or conversely…? I need to talk to him, or I’ll get crazy._

He was about to open the door, but at the same moment the door opened to him.

,, Brother, you look nervous. Are you looking forward to the show? "

 _My brother and his optimism… I never ceased to amaze and to surprise._ He was wearing a gray colored suit with a white shirt and gray bow tie and without a mask. His face had a few small scars, but after a long time. _I see him as a man_.

,, I have to see him. I need to talk to him. "

,, With whom? With your upcoming husband?"

,, Y-Yes ... I have a lot of unresolved questions, and only he knows the answers. "

,,But you know that when you see your husband before the ceremony ... you will have bad luck in marriage. "

,, This is absolute nonsense. "

,, So you say, neither one of us knows what is real. "

,, Exactly. They're just children's stories. I just have to talk to Jesse. Immediately."

,, So, are you nervous? "

,, Y-Yes ... " Genji just smiled and hugged Hanzo around shoulders.

,,Everything is going to be fine. You do not have to worry about. I know that this is a step into the unknown, but I know you can do it. "

,, Why are you so nice to me? After all, you know, that - "

,, Em, Hanzo? "

She appeared in the doorway doctor in a blue dress. ,, Dr. Ziegler? Is something wrong? "Her presence surprised them both. Her face was worried smile.

She steps closer to them. She was clutching the white napkin in hand.

,, Everything is ready. Jesse is already in place. "

Hanzo shuddered and took a deep breath. He looked at his younger brother. That gave him just smiled warmly.

,,Prepared?"

,, Yes ... " He sighed with a slight smile.

Hanzo was walking along with Angela in the church hall. They slowly walked to the altar where was waiting his bride man. His heart was pounding. He tried to stay focused only on the upcoming speech.

,,Wow… "Jesse whispers as he stand beside him, and the priest was preparing his speech.,, Ya look …gorgeous."

A view on his future husband in a black suit, white shirt and gold tie with the same motive as the ribbon that Hanzo was wearing... just _perfect_. He wanted to seeing Jesse in this every day. _He looks so mature and manly ... he's the one. Not worth the worry._

,, Thank you. You look pretty too .... "

,, We are here to join together  two men who ... "The priest began his speech.

,, Where have you been all my life? " Jesse hissed. Mostly he wanted to grab Hanzo‘s hand. Barely their fingers touched.

,, On this question I should ask first. I can’t believe how lucky I am right now.“

,,Jesse McCree do want Hanzo Shimada as your husband? Will you protect him and fulfill his every wish?

,,Yes, I will.“

,,And you Hanzo Shimada, do you want Jesse Mccree as your husband. In good and bad?“

,,Yes.“

,,If anyone has any objections to these two men entered into marriage, let it be now or forever hold their peace. Now I declare you as husband and husband. You can now change your rings.“

,,This is my best day in my life.“

,,Mine too. Now kiss me.“ And they romantic kiss, accompanied by applause.


	27. On one of their birthdays

Will he like it? Will he like it? I know he didn’t  want a gift, but I cann‘t spend tonight with him when it’s his birthday and without a gift.

_I don‘t want anything from you, Jesse. I have already decided that my birth is not the reason for any celebration. If you want to see me tonight, come to my room after dinner. There is nothing, that I want from you. Don‘t do anything without my permission. I don‘t want you to ... do some stupidity._

Hanzo's words had been in his head for several hours, and he couldn‘t absorb them. He was  wondering for a few days what kind of gift would be suitable for his lover. Hanzo was controversial, witty, arrogant ... and despite all that, Jesse loved him as never before in his life.

Think man, think. What will Hanzo appreciate? I. What Hanzo wants? _Redemption_. What Hanzo needs? _Rest_.

This ain’t gonna help me!

The vile cowboy was sobbing and trying to figure out what Hanzo would be surprised.

And how about something practical? Something he‘lll have near to him. What does he wear? What does he like to wear?

He fell on his back and stretched.  

I am desperate. He sighed.

Hanzo is perfect. There is no thing that would make it even better. Perfect body construction ... _I love that cheeky chest._ Thin neck ... _with many marks  of mine_. Slim and long legs ... _I love those ankles because they are so thin and adorable_. He is perfect, while I am ...

Damn, think! There must be somethin‘ - heh? His gaze rested on a poncho on chair.

Hmmmm, that might ...

**Few hours later**

,,So you are here. Come in.“ Jesse walked into Hanzo's room with a childish smile on his face.

"I know ya don‘t want to celebrate your birthday because ya think you're a o-" Hanzo‘s gaze was deadly. _Just one bad word and I‘ll get a fist in my stomach or something worse_.

"Y-Ya are in the best age, ya have nothing to be ashamed of."

"This is not about my age, Jesse. In our family, only Genji was enjoying his birthday, but with his friends, not with family. I don‘t know how. That's why I don‘t want it neither. "

"I know, I know. I'm ok with that. "

They sat together on the couch. It's time _. I'll give it to him now before he thinks of it_.

,,Hanzo, darlin‘ please. I made this. It’s a gift for ya…cause without this day, you wouldn’t be here…and we wouldn’t  ever met…and be happy together…this is just a little piece of my love for ya. Please accept that.“  

Jesse holds a small box and put it in Hanzo’s  hand with a blush in his face.

,,Jesse, you stupid. I ... I appreciate your words and your efforts, but ... why are you doing such a-? " He slowly opened the box and his mouth opened.

,,Because I love ya and I want to be with ya for the rest of my life."

A minute of silence. In the box was a red ribbon, the same pattern as Jeese's poncho.

,,What is it?"

"Ribbon. Are ya wearing them?" Jesse took the end of the yellow ribbon that Hanzo had on his shoulder," Of course ya wear them, I wanted to give ya something ya'll still have, and it'll be ... a bit part of me. "

He kissed the end of the yellow ribbon, and Hanzo's face was turning red.

_How cute  blush. I want ya so much._

"May I?" He shuffled his hair, but he was rejected.

"N-No, I will do it." Hanzo untied his yellow ribbon and let his long black hair fall over his shoulders.

_Beautiful hair. Soft as silk._

,,Ya're more adorable with your hair free.“

,,Hush, my dear. Let me use your wonderful gift properly.“

He stuck his red ribbon in his hair and hold the yellow in his hand.

"Well, how do I look?"

,,Perfect. As always, but now, even more.“

"Hmm, it doesn‘t look bad. I like the color and ... " Hanzo hold it near to his mouth, "Cigars. That’s you. Very nice gift Jesse, thank you. Maybe, you are the only reason I should celebrate my birth.“

,,Happy birthday Hanzo.“

**Author's Note:**

> List here -> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585


End file.
